


To Sate a Hunger

by fosfomifira



Series: kinktober drabble challenge [28]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble, Glory Hole, M/M, before he met Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosfomifira/pseuds/fosfomifira
Summary: There were places men could go to sate their hunger anonymously. James McGraw was one of them.





	To Sate a Hunger

Each time James swore would be the last, each time he knew himself to be a liar. The place was unremarkable. Down an alley, down some stairs, a turn to the left and James found himself as he always did: on his knees, waiting for a stranger to come. 

There, a knock on the panel. A finger through the hole in it, asking a question and James’ tongue licking his answer. 

There was just enough light to see: a nice enough cock, clean and free of pox. Not hard, but James wouldn’t let it remain soft and unsatisfying for long.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [my tumblr](https://selfconsciousfangirl.tumblr.com) for the glory hole [prompt](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018) as part of my kinktober drabble challenge.


End file.
